Tears of Joy (previously We are one)
by Iziz00
Summary: When Alex moves to a new town after her parents are killed in a car crash, she goes to Sweet Amoris High. She meets Lysander and they become best friends. She then makes friends with the boys of the school. She has so many hot boys around her, who will truly be the one? Her boyfriend Nathaniel, best friend Lysander, best friend Castiel?Will an old friend return and take her away?
1. Prolouge

1-Prolouge

Her auburn hair falls on her back in perfect little ringlets. His candy red hair lies near his shoulders, straight as ever. Her bright blue eyes replicate her chocolate-sweet personality. His intriguing gray eyes match him perfectly: dark, but beautiful. They are polar opposites, but fit together like a puzzle. The moment Castiel set his eyes on Alex, and the moment Alex laid eyes on Castiel, they knew the future. Though they didn't know each other.

_I know this is short, but this is just the beginning. Sorry. _

_Peace!_


	2. Chapter 1

2-Chapter 1

Alex POV

I walked into my new apartment with a neutral face. I hated my dad: I hated everything. Why did he have to have a freaking drinking problem? My bags dropped onto the floor with a loud thud. I felt the urge to kick it, but didn't, and collapsed on my couch. The moment I touched the leather of the couch my phone buzzed.

"Hello" I barely managed a whisper.

"Alex? Sweetie, it's your Auntie Cathy. I'm checking in on you! How are you doing? Are you settled in?" Her high voice angered me more then I already was, and I never get mad. I couldn't handle the questions or the stress.

"Auntie, I'm fine, trust me. I'm tired, can I go to sleep?" I yawned for emphasis. I hoped she would leave me be.

"Ok, darling. G'Night!" The click on the other line told me she hung up. I walked to the bedroom and changed into my pajamas. Something told me that the first day of Sweet Amoris High was going to be, well, weird.

_The Next Morning…_

I changed into a blue crop tee and jeans, slipping on a white sweater to shield me from the harsh autumn wind. I brushed my curly auburn hair into a ponytail, grabbing my keys and putting them in my pocket. My keys clanked in my pockets as I walked down the stairs and to my red Corvette. The engine roared to life and I headed to school.When I got there, I parked next to a black truck that looked kind of intimidating, and got out, entering the dark hallways of Sweet Amoris High. The school was chilly but I kept walking through the halls. I stopped to look at a map the principal gave me, and heard a voice behind me."Hello. Are you the new student?" I turned and saw a very cute boy with blonde hair and golden eyes starring at me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I am. My name is Alexia Barrington, but call me Alex. Hi." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"I'm Nathaniel, nice to meet you. Can you follow me please?" He started to walk down the hall, so I put on a smile and followed him. He walked into a room labeled Student Council Room. I followed him obediently and sat down in one of the plush chairs. He sat across from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris High Alex. I'm the student body president. I've looked through your papers and they all look fine…. except you still need to give us $25 for enrollment fee and a photo I.D." He shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal."

"Yeah. I have those things right now!" I laughed as I reached into my purse and grabbed my extra I.D. and $25. I slid them across the table and as Nathaniel reached for them, our hands briefly touched. I blushed and pulled away.

"I hope to see you around, Alex." He waved good-bye and left. I sighed and walked out the door. I still had a few minutes till class, so I thought I'd wander around. I explored the school and went to the courtyard. A boy with candy red hair stood there. I walked over to him, hoping to make a new friend.

"Hi." I waved. He looked at me, lit a cigarette, and walked away. I sighed and went to class. I really wanted to know him better, but he seemed so secluded. I sat next to a silver haired boy.

"Hi! I'm Alex!" I tried to be nice. He looked at me and smiled.

"Finally, a cute girl at our school!" He laughed. "Hi, I'm Lysander. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You're one of the nicest people I've met here. Do you mind if I hang out with you?" I hoped I didn't sound too desperate.

"Go ahead, hang with me. You seem super nice." He chuckled. "Almost too nice." My giggling came out of nowhere.

"Can't help it." The teacher shot us a look, and we got back to work.

Castiel POV

It was funny how that girl tried to talk to me. Really funny. I walked around the empty halls of the school thinking about her. How her hair highlighted her eyes. How beautiful she is. I shook my head and kept walking. Geez, I was late to lunch. My pace sped up and I made it to the lunchroom in no time. I found Lysander and sat down next to him. He was talking to a person, so I didn't disturb.

"Hey Lys, what's-" I stopped mid-sentence because I saw HER. Lys was talking to HER.

"Oh, hey Castiel, look who I found!" He gestured to her and she half-waved, until she saw me.

"Umm…" She rubbed her arm and looked away. I didn't blame her. I was an idiot when we met. I mean, I lit a cigarette and walked away.

"This is Alex," explained Lysander. "She's new."

"H-Hi," She stammered, obliviously nervous. I chuckled.

"A little nervous, are we? I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Castiel." I flipped my hair, and Lys tried to contain his laughter. "And I'm available." Lysander couldn't hold it in, and burst into laughter. Alex smiled and covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Ok. You're forgiven. Friends?" She cocked her head like a dog.

"Friends," I agreed, smiling. Thing were off a great start with Alex and me. I knew we would be best friends, maybe more.

I hope you like it, I will continue to write as much as possible! Sorry for the random Boldness in the middle XD

**_Luv Ya!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Castiel POV

I pulled my comb out of my pocket and fixed my hair. Lysander stood by and chuckled. I nearly threw my comb at him.

"Really?" He asked, smiling. "Do you really need to fix your hair, Cas?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the bathroom door and headed towards the music room.

"Maybe you're trying to impress someone? Hi, Castiel! " He imitated Alex's voice. It had been a month since Alex moved here. We had become close friends, all 3 of us being best friends. Too bad she had gone for the blonde, though. He was my enemy, and she knew that. She just liked him too much, I guess.

"In your dreams, Lys!" My fingers skimmed the door to the music room; it was cracked open a little. I started to open the door, but stopped. I heard the most beautiful singing voice coming from that room. It sounded like a song about a girl stuck between a few different guys.

"He loves me, I know it. He likes me; he shows it. He says that we're just friends, but I'm too smart to fall for that. So let me choose the right one." The pitch perfect love song ended, and I peeked in to see who was singing it. I gasped when I say Alex standing there, tuning her guitar. She looked towards the door in dismay, and I walked in, clapping.

"That was beautiful, little lady! How come you haven't joined our band yet?" I went over and hugged her, but she backed away.

"How much of that did you here? Be truthful." She crossed her arms in the cute way I liked, so I broke down.

"Not much, kiddo. Too bad, it was good." I clapped again. Alex walked over and ruffled my hair, hugged Lysander, and skipped out. What a weird girl.

"Cas, are you upset you didn't get the hug?" He laughed, and I laughed with him.

"Shut up and play, you moron!"

Alex POV

I was glad that Castiel didn't hear the part with his, Nathaniel, and Lysander's in it. Geez, it would have been so embarrassing if they knew I knew and liked it. Mmm-hmmm, not cool. I walked down the hall and out the door. Nathaniel and I had a date in an hour, and I still had to get ready. I sped home and changed into some black leggings, a red dress, and a black sweater. I brushed my hair down, hoping it wouldn't frizz up. I smoothed my dress out, and went to the park, where I was meeting Nathaniel.

When I got there, Nat (I called him Nat!) met me with a grin.

"M'lady," he said, and I giggled.

"Come on, Nat. A walk in the park." I tugged his shirt and we started walking. I hoped it wouldn't be awkwardly silent.

"So…how's Lysander?" Nat was trying to be polite. I knew he couldn't stand Lys.

"Oh, he's good. Great. His hair is still silver?" I didn't know what to say. Nat chuckled.

"Well that's oblivious, Alex. What about…um… what's his face? Castrell?" I shook my head and laughed.

"You and I both know that its Castiel, not Castra-whatever. And anyways, he's good. Still the same old Casey!" I held my thumbs up and grinned. Nat looked to the ground and stopped.

"I wish he was the same old Casey." I hugged Nathaniel and we kept walking. Thunder boomed in the distance, and the air got colder. I pulled my jacket close to my chest, and Nathaniel held me close.

"Lets wait out the storm under there!" Nat pointed to an old pavilion. I shrugged my shoulders and ran towards it. When we got there we were drenched and laughing, cause it had started to rain. Well, pour. I took off my sweater and wrung it out.

"Crap. So much for dry-clean only," I murmured. Nathaniel laughed.

"And I thought I cared about laundry! Look at you!" He smiled more and pulled me in for a hug.

"You know I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know anyone as kind as you are!" I joked with him.

"Lets see about that." Nat leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, and we were there, kissing in the rain (well, kind of). It was amazing.

Lysander POV

"Castiel, you like her, don't deny love." He shook his head.

"Geez, man. The way you go on about it makes me think YOU like Alex." I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away.

"Well, you can't deny, either. See, we have the same taste in girls," He laughed. "But, you can't deny that she likes me better." I grinned at him.

"Shut up and play, you moron." I imitated him, and we started to rock out.

**_I hope that you liked this chapter! I found some mistakes in the last chapter, sorry if you found them. There may be mistakes in this one too, but don't judge, I'm younger than you think. ;-) Ok till next time! And also, before I forget, add Lysander to the list. You know THAT list! Yeah. So sorry if its boring, or not, whatever. _**

**_Luv ya! Happy Shrimping!_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lysander POV

I contemplated over the situation I was in. I liked the girl that my best friend happened to like, and the girl happened to be dating my best friends enemy and UGH! This was so complicated. I checked my phone. Nope, no reply. I sighed and decided to call Alex to talk to her. I longed to hear her voice.

I dialed her number and the phone rang, and rang, and rang.

"Hello?" I could hear the tired, scraggly voice on the other end. She sounded horrible.

"Alex? Are you okay? You sound HORRIBLE!" She laughed, the laugh converting to a cough.

"That's what every girl wants to hear from her best friend," she gasped out. Geez, I've never heard anyone that sounded more horrible.

"Are you okay? Seriously, I can come over if your sick…" I offered my assistance to her, hoping I could see her. "I could call Cas and we could bring popcorn…"

"No, its fine Lys, Nathaniel is here with me." I heard his muffled greeting on the other end and Alex whispering something along the lines of 'Shut up or be nice,' to him. I laughed to myself. Nice, Nat.

"What was that?" She questioned my laughter.

"Oh I was talking to Leigh, yeah. Um, Okay I'll see you tomorrow, then, I guess."

"Yeah. Bye, Lys! Hug Cas for me! And make him hug you for me! Bye!" The other end started beeping, and I hung up. Of course, my love life sucked, and I went to hang out with Leigh, my older brother.

Alex POV

I felt so bad, in more than one way. I had turned down a visit from my best friend, and his best friend. Well, my 2 best friends. I sighed, and Nat looked up at me.

"You feelin okay?" he asked, obviously worried about me. He got up from the ground and sat by my feet. I nodded my head.

"Better then earlier," I commented, hoping he would stop obsessing over my long enough to eat something, or sleep. "You know you can leave me for a little, to get some food or something." He shakes his head.

"And leave you? Damn, are you crazy?" He laughs. "Your cursing has rubbed off on me, Al. You happy?"

"Fuck, yeah. I am happy that I got you cursing. But damn isn't even that bad, Nat." He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's bad for the student body president, Al." I nodded my head and threw a pillow at him.

"Sooo bad!" Nathaniel rolled his eyes at me.

"So, are you feeling better? It seems like you are." I nodded my head and sipped the cocoa he generously made for me a few minutes ago. "Maybe I could go grab a quick bite to eat?"

"I've been trying to get you to- you know what? Go! I'll call Lysander and Castiel." Nat sighed, obviously not wanting to be replaced by 2 "delinquents," but got up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be back, Al. Soon." I waved my hand at him.

"Bye!" Nathaniel gave me a quick nod of the head and left. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lysander's number. It rang, but he never answered, so I called Castiel. He picked up second ring.

"You've reached delinquent hotlines, where you can talk to the delinquents of the world." I laughed at the joke he always said when he answered my calls.

"Hey Cas, wanna come over? I'm kinda sick but I figured you wouldn't mi-" I coughed and kind of chocked, which made Castiel laugh.

"Yeah, I'll come over. I'll bring the popcorn," "And I'll supply the everything-else." I finished the little song we made up and laughed.

"See you in a few?" I asked him, knowing the answer. I could hear Demon barking on the other end; he probably wanted to go out. "Or more." Castiel chuckled and said "Yep," and hung up. I laughed to myself. Now all we needed was Lysander and we would have soda at this full-scale party! Yeah, ok. I laid down my head and closed my eyes. Yeah, ok.

Castiel POV

I arrived at Alex's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door a little and peeked in.

"Alex? You ok, Chika?" No answer. I walked around and went to her bedroom. She was fast asleep. _That's good_, I thought. _No chick-flick_. I sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Sleep, Chika, sleep.

**_Thanks for reading this. Sorry it took so long to get updated, the life of me is filled to the brim with school and stuff. So yeah. Sorry for mistakes, shortness, and whatever else I should be sorry for. Seriously. Life gets boring, then you get boring, so lets hope my life NEVER gets boring! Thanks again! Luv Yah!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castiel POV

I sat stroking her hair for a little, but stopped because my fingers got tangled in her perfectly curly hair. I sighed and pulled away. My phone buzzed and I answered, hoping to chat with someone.

"Hello?" I heard a clang from the other line and laughed. Lysander must have called, and Leigh must be trying to cook.

"Sorry, Cas. Leigh is trying to cook. So wanna come over and hang?" I gasped to myself.

"And stop watching this beautiful damsel sleep? Hell, no!" I heard Lysander chuckle.

"So your going stalker, huh? Do you mind if I come? I got the sodas…" I waited a moment, as if thinking about my answer.

"Eh, okay. Alex won't mind. She fast asleep, so it's not like she'll know. Come over. See you in a few." I hung up and sighed. Full-scale party. I grabbed some bowls and poured the popcorn I had brought into them. I hoped Alex would wake up soon. Or at least I hope she will feel better.

Nathaniel POV

As I made my way into Alex's building's parking lot, I noticed that Castiel's car was there.

"Call the police, it's him," I muttered under my breath, and made my way to Alex. I opened the door and said, "Alex, its Nat. You ok?" No reply. I walked to her bedroom to find Castiel sitting at her feet, while she was fast asleep.

"Ok, you've had your fun, get out," I said to him. He had no reason to be here anymore. Castiel shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "I belong here too, man." I snickered at him.

"Get out!" I wanted him gone. Castiel stood up and looked at me.

"Why do I need to listen to you, Mr. President sir?" Then the door slammed shut and someone behind me said, " Alright, a fight! Best party of the year!" I whip around to see Lysander standing behind me. I sneer at him. _Please,_ I thought, _let the delinquents leave._ Lysander looked at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"We're not here to steal Alex away from you, dude. Can't you accept that she's our friend?" I shook my head.

"That's such a typical Lysander comment," I sneered. "Of course you aren't going to steal her from me. You guys are going to both hit on her and then steal her from each other." I laughed. "She's going to be the end of your friendship, and I'll be standing idly by, waiting for her to burst into tears and come crying to me. You don't know her. She'll always be mine." I turned and started to walk out the door. "Tell her I came back. But had to go." Castiel chuckled.

"We're not going to rush her into her decision like you did to her, Nat. Or like you did to me. We're going to be the friends she needs, until she sees how cruel you really are. You ruin everything, Nat. I should know." With that I gasped at how much he had revealed to Lysander, and burst out the door.

Alex POV

I woke to the sound of arguing. Something along the lines of Nat saying Lys and Cas liked me and were gonna ruin their friendship because of me, and Cas saying how cruel Nat really is. I thought it was a dream, so I went back to sleep. A while later I woke up, and Castiel was singing a song. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Chika! How are you feeling, Al?" I looked around and say Castiel at my feet, and Lysander struggling to put his shirt back on. I giggled.

"Were you guys having sex while I was asleep?" I asked, and then noticed that Lysander had a tattoo on his back. I got up and traced it with my fingers.

"Wow. When did you get that?" Lysander chuckled.

"What a great friend you are," he said smiling. "You forgot yesterday was my birthday. I turned 18, you silly goose." I laughed.

"How stupid of me! Well happy belated birthday! What do you want as a present?" Lysander shrugged his shoulders.

"How about a group hug?" he suggested. "Castiel is upset he didn't get one yesterday." I laughed and pulled them in for a hug.

"Sorry, Castiel. I should have hugged you instead of Lys. I should have messed up his hair. It would have been funny to see that." I reached over to ruffle Lysander's hair, but he swatted my hand away and smoothed his hair out. Castiel laughed and did the same. We could see the fire coming out of Lys' ears.

"Ugh, you immature children! Respect adults!" he said with a British accent that made me and Cas laugh.

"Yeah. US immature children!" We all flopped down on my bed, laughing. Ah, life was good.

**_For now…dun dun duuuuunnnnnn_**

**_I hope you like this chapter! I worked on it as much as I could! I really get a kick out of writing this. Its super fun. This has the first and MAYBE the last Nathaniel's POV. So don't count on more. Hope you like it! _**

**_Luv Yah!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex POV

We had been eating popcorn and drinking sodas for a while, so I decided to start a conversation.

"I had the weirdest dream," I started. Lysander laughed and Castiel got the weirdest look on his face as if to say, "Here comes crazy town."

"So, are you gonna tell us?" Lysander asked me. He was so impatient. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I was getting to that part. Anyways, you, Nat, and Cas were all here, and you were arguing over me. Well, at least that's what it sounded like. Nathaniel said something really rude about me ruing you guys' friendship, then Castiel burst a vein yelling back at him that at least you would give me time to breath and think about it, that he would be the friend Nat never was or will be. Then Nat stormed outta here like a little girl." I laughed. "Weird dream, huh?" Castiel and Lysander looked at each other and laughed.

"The weirdest!" They said together. I laughed, glad that it wasn't real.

"Lets hit the movies!" I grabbed my jacket and started to head out the door. Castiel grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, there. Your sick, remember?" My shoulders drooped and I took off my jacket.

"I guess so…" I flopped onto the couch next to Lys. I gave him my puppy-dog face.

"But Lys will take me, won't you? You can get me into an R rated movie!" Lys chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. You're going to stay in this apartment. Plus, everyone already thinks your 18, silly goose!" Castiel laughed.

"Or we could go to your place, Lysander. She's never been there. Always here or my place." Lysander looked at me, and then nodded.

"Eh, okay. Lets go, my ducklings!" I laughed.

"I thought I was a goose!" Lysander shook his head as we got into his car.

"Nope. Ducklings are cuter. But Castiel is definitely a goose." I giggled and nodded my head. Castiel sneered at us, but we could tell he was laughing on the inside. Lysander started the car and we were off.

Lysander POV

"This is the wonderful place I call home!" I exclaimed as I pulled into my driveway. I hoped that Leigh was at work so he wouldn't be bothering us. By the look on his face, I could tell Castiel was thinking the same thing.

"So, lets go check it out!" Alex practically dragged us out of the car and into my house. She seemed excited to see this place, more excited then I was to show it to her.

"Slow down, duckling!" I fumbled with my keys and unlocked the door. I hated how it was always locked, even when Leigh was home. I twisted the key and opened the door. I could hear Alex gasp. I figured it was because she loved my house, but then I realized that it was because she heard the big clang coming from the kitchen.

"Fuck, Leigh." I heard Castiel mutter under his breath. Alex looked around.

"What the hell was that?" She ran into the house and we followed her.

"Leigh!" I shouted. "You can't cook! Stop trying!" Alex stopped and looked at me.

"Leigh, Leigh, Leigh…. that's your brother, right? I can't wait to meet him!" She ran around looking for the kitchen. I laughed.

"Follow me!' I walked to the kitchen to find Leigh fumbling with pots and pans.

"Damn it, I have no idea how to use any of these." Alex walked over to him and took them from his hands.

"Let me help! What do you want to eat?" Leigh looked shocked. He motioned me over to him.

"That's Alex?" I nodded. It was pretty obvious.

"She's a she? I thought Alex was a guy…. Well, anyways, I'm glad she's here. I'm really hungry." Leigh walked away to chat with Alex. I was worried. The look that was in his eyes was the look he got when he liked something. That was the look o' love. Shit, this was gonna get bad fast.

**_I hope you like this chapter. I think it might be shorter than the others, but I hope that that's okay! Yeah its really early and I haven't finished my HW…so yeah. (It's like 3 am. I just woke up. WTC how did that happen?) Anyways, thanks!_**

**_~But seriously, what the cheese? ~_**

**_^That's a catchphrase right there^_**

**_^So's that lolz^_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex POV

Leigh was really fun to hang out with. While I was cooking, he was behind me cracking jokes. I laughed so hard that I crushed an egg in my hands. It got all over my tee shirt and jeans, so Leigh gave me an outfit that he made. It was a light blue dress, but it kind of looked Victorian styled. It was amazing. As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard Castiel whistle. I laughed as Lys' jaw dropped. Leigh came up behind me and laced up the dress.

"You look wonderful," he whispered in my ear. I felt my face heat up, and Castiel laughed.

"Did his hands wonder?" I shook my head and playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended to be hurt and rubbed it, muttering things like "Ouch" and "Geez, I'm just a Castiel." It was hilarious. I was upset when I had to go. Lysander noticed this and stepped in.

"We have a couple of air mattresses. You and Cas could stay the night. I already have some of Castiel's clothes over here, and I'm sure Leigh can give you some clothes that he made, Alex." I ran over and hugged him.

"Yeah!" I squealed happily in his ear. I was not up to lying "sick" in my bed alone at my apartment. Castiel chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's show you to the guest room."

Castiel POV

I tugged Alex along as I showed her to the guest room. She happily followed me into the blue room that was almost the exact same shade as her eyes. I sat down on the little couch and patted the spot next to me.

"Have a seat." She came and sat down next to me, and turned to look at me.

"Wow. This room is- wow." I laughed at her loss of words. I leaned in a little bit as I said, "I know, right?" She nodded her head and leaned in, too.

"Everything is so-wow." As we inched closer together, the room seemed to close in around us, like we were the only ones there, we were already the only ones there but, it still felt like that. I had never noticed the freckles that sat on her nose before, but the closer we got, the more I loved them. She was just so beautiful. I was glad I shut the door as our lips touch and we kissed each other. Alex gasped and pulled away.

"Oh gosh. That wasn't right, Cas." She shook her head. "I don't feel so well. I'm gonna-" She pointed to the door. "Sorry." She practically sprinted out the door, leaving me alone. Fuck, what had I just done? I was an ass. A stupid ass.

Lysander POV

Alex sprinted past me and grabbed her jacket. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Whoa there, kiddo. Watch where you're going! You almost killed me!" She shook her head, like she wasn't in the mood for a joke.

"Dude, I gotta go. Sorry Lys. Maybe another time I can stay the night. But not tonight. Not now." With that, she ran out the door and left me wondering what had just happened. I walked to the guest room and looked at Castiel.

"What-?" He just shook his head and walked out the door. Wow, I miss a lot.

**_You like? Sorry its ubershort, but I really wanted it to get heated. And please, if you like it, can you comment? Because I feel hurt when no one comments, like you don't like it and don't want to say. Tell me what you think of it, PLEASE! _**

**_~But seriously, WHAT THE CHEESE? ~_**

**_^That's a catchphrase right there^_**

**_^So is that, lol^_**

**_Iziz00 Power_**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex POV

I stuck around Nathaniel on Monday. I was like a puppy and he was my bone. He didn't think this was weird until about Wednesday. He had stopped me in the hallway and looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was worried by how his golden eyes were more of an amber.

"Okay. What is wrong with you? You don't normally spend this much time with me." He pleaded me with his eyes, and I almost gave in. Almost.

"I just wanna spend time with my boyfriend, if that's alright with you, of course." I tried to look as innocent as I could, but I could tell he didn't by it.

"I know something is up. Did something happen between you and Lysander? You and Castiel? They aren't the best people. I told you they would hurt you." He looked at me, noticing how I cringed when he said Cas' name.

"You and Castiel, then? Alexia Barrington, tell me what happened, right now." I just shook my head and ran away. Being a loner beats being in a heated room.

I sat down in my Math class; unfortunately this was the class where I sat next to Lys and Cas. I was glad to see that Cas had skipped, but Lysander was standing patiently by my desk, probably ready to ask some questions. I walked over to my desk and sat down, and, of course, was showered with questions.

"Why did you run out last night, Alex? Seriously, Leigh and I were freaking out because Castiel wouldn't talk, either. Now tell me what happened. Now." I looked up at his face. His bangs were partially covering his green eye today, and he was wearing his usual Victorian-style clothes.

I reached into my bag and put in some earplugs. I put them into my phone and turned on the radio. I pointed to the plugs and my phone to tell him that I couldn't hear. He started to shake his head and make motions, but I just shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and sat down.

I had turned up my phone so loud that I couldn't hear anything. Someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned to see Ms. Kratzer standing by my desk. I took out my earplugs and handed everything to her.

"No phones out after the bell rings, Miss Barrington. You will get this back after 9th period." She turned and walked away. I heard Lys snicker, and I turned and shot him a nasty look. He shut up and faced the front of the class, ignoring me. I sighed a sigh of relief, and got back to work.

After the bell rang, I rushed out of class. I felt a tug at my arm and was pulled around a corner. I turned, almost slamming my face into a locker, to see Lys with his back against a locker. He let go of me and turned to face me.

"You will tell me EVERYTHING that happened on Saturday night, Alexia Barrington, and I mean everything." I opened my mouth to protest, but he put his hands over it. "No ifs, ands, or buts Alex. Now, from the beginning of the end." At first, I thought about punching him in the gut, but I reconsidered.

"I kissed Castiel. Well, he kissed me. Um, we kissed each other. Please don't tell, Lys! I was just, so dazed, and…" My voice trailed off, and I slumped my shoulders and collapsed onto the ground. Lysander sat down next to me and hugged me.

"It's okay, Alex. Don't worry. I shouldn't have pried you to tell me like that." I just kind of sat there, engulfed in the words I just said. I hugged Lysander back and we kind of just stayed there, as if waiting for someone to come and take me away, to take me out of my misery.

Lysander POV

After the late bell rang and everyone was out of the hallways, I took Alex to see Castiel. She needed to talk about what happened with him. I picked her up off the ground and made her follow me to the roof. I knew that was where Cas hung out when he was skipping. She followed me, rubbing her eyes and not saying a thing. I opened the door and walked up the steps, Alex slowly following behind. We got to the top and Cas was up there, smoking a cigarette.

"Cas. I brought someone." He turned around and walked towards me. He stopped when he saw Alex. "Sorry, Lys, I can't." He turned and walked away, but Alex ran up to him and spun him around.

"Stop it, Cas. Just stop! Can't you look me in the eyes without looking guilty? I feel guiltier than you do, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! And you are the one moping around, skipping class like it was your fault, like I'm TRYING to ignore you! Well, now I realize that it was all MY FAULT! I wanted to fix it. Apologize." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Because its TOTALLY my fault. Well, you should have tried harder to apologize, or talk to someone. I told Lys. At least he helps. You're just a stuck up JERK that thinks only of himself. That's it." Alex looked at me, and then ran back down the stairs we had just come from. I sneered at Cas.

"You happy now? She's gonna be ignoring you for a week." Cas just looked over the edge. Well, Alex was on an edge. And without Cas, and me she was going to fall.

Alex POV

I sat in the bathroom crying. Castiel was a jerk and I was his jerky. The one that he could play around with, but it never hurt him. Only me. I got up out of the corner I was in and walked to the mirror to fix my makeup. I looked at myself and just wanted to change, be a different person. One that wasn't Castiel's little play toy.

I took my lipstick out of my bag and started to put it on. Then I got to thinking, I could do something. Something to change myself. I ran out of the bathroom, half applied lipstick and all, and ran out of the school. I got into my car and started driving. And I knew exactly where to go.

.

.

.

I parked near the front entrance and walked in. The bell rang and Leigh came to greet me.

"Welcome to- oh, hey Alex. Shouldn't you be in school? Such a beautiful girl shouldn't skip." I giggled at his comment.

"That's why I'm here. Kinda. I need some new clothes that aren't, you know, me. I would ask for bad clothes, but you couldn't provide that." Leigh grinned at my comment, then nodded.

"Why don't you want to be yourself? Everyone loves you!" I shook my head.

"That's the problem, Leigh." Leigh looked surprised. "How could that be a problem?" He asked.

"It just is. Hey, do you know where Castiel shops? His clothes are to trashy to have bought them here." Leigh chuckled.

"I don't know, but I can't say I don't agree. I think at the mall the next town over." I didn't want to drive that far, so I shook my head.

"Thanks anyways, Leigh! Hey I gotta go! Bye!" I ran out the door and drove to my house- well, apartment- and went into my room. I grabbed some scissors from the kitchen and looked in the mirror.

"This is the last you'll ever see of Alex, world. Time to bring in Ali." With that, I raised the scissors up, and opened them, ready to cut.

**_What's that mean, huh? "Time to bring in Ali."? Seriously. Okay, hope you like it! Remember to comment to make me feel better! Okay, until next time, and don't forget to read Forbidden! I'm working on chapter one right now! 'Kay, BYE!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lysander POV

I felt really bad about what Cas had done to her, so I decided to go talk to her after school. I went to her house and walked in. (She lets us do that.) I heard her say her comes Ali, whatever that means. I walked into her bedroom to find her about to cut her hair. Her beautiful, long, curly hair.

"Alex, what are you doing?" She turned around to look at me and dropped the scissors. "Wasn't it obvious?" She asked me, and then collapsed onto her bed. "It was my fault. If I look less, you know, me like…well then no one would want me. I would be fine." I went over and sat next to her.

"Alex, whatever you do to yourself, cut your hair, change your style, everyone will still love you. You can't help that. What happened on Saturday was an accident. I understand that. But is it really so bad that you have to change yourself?" She looked blankly at me, and then shook her head.

"I guess not," She said. "I'm sorry Lys. I bet this has been hard for you. Your two best friend avoiding each other." I shook my.

"Not nearly as hard as you think it is." I managed a little laugh. She laughed with me and closed her eyes. "I wish it was always like this. Nice. Sometimes, when Cas is around, it's a little rowdy. I like it when it's this quiet." I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." I looked over and saw her crying. I wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong, Alex?" She looked up at me.

"I was gonna cut my hair, I thought I had to change. But you helped me realize I'm perfect the way I am. Thanks Lys. You're, like, the best friend ever." I smiled. "Thanks, girly," I said.

"No. Thank you, Lys." She hugged me back. I guess I was really her only friend right now. And I'm fine with that.

**_I know this chapter was short, but its mainly about this 'personal time' between Alex and Lysander. So comment, love it, stuff like that. Will make a better chapter soon! 1!_**

**_ ^Oops a one^_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Sorry its been so long, but here it is! Chapter 9!_**

Chapter 9

Castiel POV

As I stalked back to Alex's house, I thought about out fight. _I feel guiltier then you,_ she had said._ I HAVE A BOYFRIED! And you are the one moping around, skipping classes, like it was your fault. _I sighed at the thought of that memory, seeing her eyes bulge and her fists clench, and walked a bit faster. I had to apologize.

I climbed up the stairs and knocked on her apartment door. She opened it, and then slammed it in my face. The door opened again, and this time it was Lysander standing there. He opened it wider and motioned me inside. Alex was sitting on her couch, arms crossed, staring at a blank TV. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to ignore you, to get you mad. I just-" I looked over to her for a second, and noticed that she had turned away. I stood up.

"Well, if your not even going to look at me, then fuck it! I wanted to apologize, just like you did. Damn you, Alex." I stormed off towards the door, but I felt arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"I forgive you, Cas. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." I turned around to see Alex, and I hugged her back.

"Its okay, kiddo. I'm the one who's to blame, though." I chuckled as she shook her head.

"Nu-uh. It was my fault!"

"It was my fault, kiddo."

"Cas, it was mine!" Lysander walked in between us.

"Guys lets not argue over such a stupid thing." He said, and then laughed. "But, I think it was both of your faults." I opened my mouth, but he held up his hand, and I let it go.

"I have to go walk Demon. See you guys later?" They nodded their heads and I headed out the door.

Alex POV

Lysander and I sat in an awkward silence. (That's how my brain feels-as Iziz00, not Alex- so yeah. Sloooowwww.) It's as if all the qualities that had helped us become friends had slowly squeezed out of us, until there was none left.

My phone rang, Call Me Maybe filled the room, and I was quick to pick up and answer it.

"Hello?" I heard a quick breath, then a gasp.

"Are you Alexia Barrington?" I nodded my head, but then realized they couldn't hear me.

"Mm-hm. May I ask who this is?" My voice was weak.

"Lexi? It's Ken! I'm coming back from military school in a couple of days." I gasped. Ken? My best friend from middle/beginnings of high school? The boy who had left a mere 2 days before I did, because of his strict father? I clapped my hands.

"Yay. But you realize that I've moved, because of my…my, you know." I took in a short breath.

"Yeah. To Amoris, right? I'm going to be going to Sweet Amoris High. Isn't that where you go?"

"Mm-hm."

"Cool! Then I'll see you." Ken sounded so happy, so chipper.

"Yeah," I stopped. "Ken, how'd you get my number?" I could hear him shrug through the phone.

"I dunno. I've always had it, I guess. Never used it, though." I nodded my head.

"Okay. See you soon Ken! Bye!" I hung up my phone and turned to Lys.

"Dude, we have a problem."

**This chapter sucks. Don't worry, I know that. This story has hit a point blank in my brain. Seriously. Sorry it's been so long, though. I have a life, like school, Ouran Highschool Host Club and Fruits Basket, Homework, stuff, OHSHC, OHSHC, and OHSHC. Yeah, so srry, Srsly. **


	11. Update! (LOL it's exactly 111 words)

I'm sorry that this story has been crap, I'm crap, what can I say?

LOL in the last chapter I totally messed up! It says I have a boyfried. LOL, fried boy anyone?

I suck, but read Forbidden, it's way better than this. And I MIGHT update this and Forbidden today/tomorrow (IDK how late I'll stay up, I still have 2 1/2 more days of school, and I gotta go to bed).

LOVE YOU ALL LOVE ME BACK PLEASE! DON"T HATE APpRiCIATE (That looks fudgin cool...)

Sooooooo yup thats me if you want a better update then go to Forbidden and read the latest chapter titled Forbidden Update. Thanks luvz ya!


End file.
